bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro De La Hoya
Pedro De La Hoya is a character in Bully, and is a young Non-Clique Student at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Daniel Tay. Character Description Pedro is a small boy with black hair. He wears the usual dark teal sweater of the non-clique students, above-the-knee khaki shorts, has a band-aid on one knee, and wears red Chuck Taylors on his feet. In the winter he wears long khakis, a long-sleeved sweater grey gloves a grey and black scarf and a puffball hat. There is an unused model for Pedro that wears pajamas. Presumably it was to appear in the Boys' Dorm in the mornings, before the game was programmed to not spawn the small boys in the dorm. Although Pedro is Hispanic, he speaks unaccented American English. On the Bully Facebook, an earlier version of Pedro had lighter hair, freckles, and wore a blue sweater vest the same color as Jimmy's. There are very few Hispanic characters in the game, and it is possible that Pedro was changed for that reason. Characteristics Pedro is the smallest student in the entire school. He's almost as attached to his mother as Algie is, although it is slightly hinted that the reason he's at Bullworth is because his mother wanted to cut the apron strings a bit. He regularly comments on how much he misses his mom, and is constantly upset that she can't be everywhere he is. Because of his small size and meek disposition, he's an easy target for the Bullies. He seems to be easy to push around, suffers from homesickness, and wets his bed due to fear of being bullied. He is also extremely paranoid. He feels everyone is out to get him, and no matter where he hides, someone will find him and kill him. Pedro remarks about Mr. Burton, how he is very mean (specifically to him). He appears to look up to Jimmy as a role model, indicated by his dialogue: "I wanna be like you when I get to be a big kid". In addition, he frequently addresses Jimmy as "sir". Showing by almost all of his quotes, he is a very scared boy who is implied to be picked on and harrassed contantly. Role in game Pedro doesn't have a large role, but he's a fairly noticeable presence on campus. During the start of the game, he can be seen being chased around campus by Troy. Also in Chapter 1, he is caught in a bathroom stall with Eunice for reasons best left unknown. He leaves a message on the notice board asking Russell not to hurt him. He gives Jimmy three errands. In one he asks Jimmy to stuff students into trash cans, displaying a somewhat bratty side to his normally meek and terrified personality. The other two involve urging Jimmy to explore the shipwreck in the bay in Old Bullworth Vale, and then an island. He is the only little kid present during Halloween. He dresses up as a mummy, and gives Jimmy an errand of planting a kick me sign on another student. Although the prefects are not present, harming him (or the girls) will make them appear. Pedro (along with the other children from Bullworth) appear in the Chapter 3 mission Rudy the Red Nosed Santa. He is the first child Rudy talks to. De La Hoya, Pedro De La Hoya, Pedro De La Hoya, Pedro De La Hoya, Pedro